


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by TangoDown1800



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forgive Me, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/TangoDown1800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for Rafe Adler has always been interesting, you never knew what was going to happen. </p><p>When he brings in a friend to help you on one of the treasure hunts, things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Working for Rafe Adler was interesting to say the least. You only did research, read maps, and translated for him but Rafe was what made it so interesting. You never knew what kind of mood he would be in and sometimes it changed throughout the day.

At first, it scared the hell out of you but soon you realized that he never took anything out on you. He never laid his hands on you (in a bad way) and he never shouted at you, even if he really wanted to. Even when you were brutally honest with him or gave him bad news, he would excuse himself so that you wouldn’t have to see him in one of his fits of rage.

He couldn’t hide all of his fits from you though. You’ve seen him beat a man to a pulp then go wash his hands like nothing ever happened. You tried your best to stay clear of him that day but he still found you. His knuckles were raw and bleeding so he let you clean his hands then you say and listened as he told you things about himself, things that everyone else probably didn’t know.

That was the day Rafe kissed you. He left you in the hotel room that night confused and flustered. The next day, he pretended that nothing happened and you did the same.

Right now, you were sitting in your room doing more research. You could hear Rafe yelling at someone on the phone in the adjoining room. You sighed loudly as he came rushing in through the door that connected the two rooms.

“You could at least knock next time,” you say and Rafe gives you a look that shuts you up right away and pushes his hair out of his face.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Research, translating, my _job_ ,” you respond.

“We need to be out there searching, not sitting here.”

“Whoa, buddy…you pay me to sit here and do this. I don’t do any of that mountain climbing or treasure hunting. That’s _your_ job.” You point at him and look back down at the papers in front of you.

“What if there’s something that needs to be translated out there?”

“Take a picture and send it to me. Simple,” you answer without looking up. If you were anyone else right now, Rafe probably would have killed you.

He puts his fingers on his temples, breathing heavily. You get up to get him some aspirin but he stops you. “I’m fine, just thinking.”

“About?” You stand in front of him, waiting.

“I need… _we_ need Sam,” he says.

“We need _who_?” You truly had no idea who he was talking about.

“You’ll meet him tomorrow,” Rafe says with a small smile.

“Can we trust this Sam guy you’re so excited about?” You really didn’t think it was a good idea bringing someone else in on this.

“Don’t question me, Y/N, I know what I’m doing.” You obviously pushed a button so you stop talking. “Get some rest,” he says before walking to his room and closing the door lightly.

* * *

 

Later that night as you lay in bed, you heard the door open then shut. “Rafe, what is it?” You sit up and can just make out his form in the dark.

“Can’t sleep,” he says quietly. He walks over to your bed and climbs in. This wasn’t new to you. Rafe always had trouble sleeping and you were his go to person for help.

The most he had ever done was kiss you. The one time he got a little too carried away, he excused himself and left quickly, leaving you hot and bothered to the point where you had touch yourself to be able to sleep peacefully.

None of that happened tonight. He only nestled against you and draped his leg over yours as you held him. He was asleep in no time and so were you.

* * *

 

You woke up the next day to Rafe kissing your neck and grinding himself against you. “Cut it out,” you say sleepily.

“Why?” He kisses you then straddles you.

“Rafe…your friend. Aren’t we supposed to be meeting him today.” As soon as the last word left your mouth, there was a knock on the door followed by, “Rafe, you there?”

“Shit,” Rafe says quietly as he pulls himself away from you to open the door.”

“Rafe wait!” What would this guy think of you if he saw you sharing a room with your boss? It was too late to hide now.

“Hello Samuel,” Rafe says and you get out of bed, still a little out of sight.

Sam walks in, looking around the room, “Nice room you got here and…oh, excuse me, I didn’t know I was interrupting anything.”

You can’t bring yourself to make eye contact so your eyes move to different items in the room then you look down.

“This is my…assistant, Y/N. Y/N, Sam.” You finally look up at him and blush when you see the smirk on his face. You shake his hand quickly without saying anything. “You two get acquainted. I’m going to shower and get dressed,” Rafe says walking to the door.

“Wait, no,” you manage to say but the door closes before you can finish. Here you were, left alone with this strange man in your room and no idea what to say.

“You mind?” Sam asks and you look at him. He’s holding up a cigarette.

“No, not at all. Uh…please sit.”

“Thanks, doll,” he says, lighting the cigarette and sitting in one of the chairs. “How long have you worked for Rafe?”

“A few years. Have you known him for a long time? He’s never mentioned you before.”

“Yeah, he’s never mentioned you either and I can see why. I’d want to keep you all to myself too.” Sam looks you up and down at this and you can feel your face getting hot.

“We’re not…together,” you tell him. Why did you feel the need to tell him that?

“Oh?”

“He-“ You stop talking when Rafe peeks his head into the room and asks for Sam.

“Come on and let Y/N get ready.”

“Why can’t she get ready while I’m sitting here?” Sam asks playfully. You look down so that he won’t see the smile on your face.

“Now,” Rafe says.

Sam rolls his eyes and stands slowly, “See you soon, doll.” He walks through the door, taking one more look at you.

“Shit,” you say to yourself. You were expecting some hideous man with no charm whatsoever but Sam was ruggedly handsome and could probably charm the pants right off you.

* * *

 

While showering, you can’t help but think of the way he looked at you. Before you can stop yourself, your hand is between your legs. You tried to be as quiet as you could. Your thoughts went back and forth between the way Sam looked at you to the way Rafe kissed you this morning. Both of those men were trouble and, god, did you love trouble. You finish as quietly as possible then turn the shower off. You dry off and put your hair up into a messy bun.

You find something to wear quickly and luckily you did because Rafe opens the door just as you’re putting a shirt on.

“Jesus Rafe!” You can see Sam behind him, crooked smile on his face. “What?” you ask angrily.

“Here.” He holds a pistol out to you.

“No, I don’t think so. Why would I need that anyway?”

“Sam and I want you to come with us.”

“Nope. Out of the question.” You turn away from the two men.

“Come on,” Sam says walking into the room, “You probably won’t even have to use the gun.”

“Probably? That really doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“We’ll protect you, I promise. I bet you’ll have fun too.” Sam gives you that crooked smile you’re starting to love.

“I don’t even know how to climb or anything.”

“I’ll carry you on my back,” Sam replies. You scoff and Rafe tells Sam to shut up.

“Can we get going now?” Rafe asks impatiently. Both of the men look at you.

“Ugh fine!” You grab your papers and books, shove them into your backpack and brush past them angrily. “If I die, I’m haunting you both!”

* * *

 

You didn’t speak to them in the car on the way to wherever it was you were going and you definitely weren’t speaking to them now that you were climbing.

It was hot, you were sweaty and frustrated. Why did you agree to this again?

Rafe and Sam would stop every now and then to discuss something and that would be your chance to catch your breath. Your bad mood started to fade as you took in the beautiful view.

“Nice, huh?” Sam asks walking over to you.

“Yeah, it’s okay I guess.” You stand in silence as Sam smokes next to you. You find yourself staring at his tattoo.

“If you two are done staring off into the distance together, we should really get moving. We’re not supposed to be here in the first place,” Rafe says.

Sam puts out his cigarette and you walk over to Rafe. “Where to?” He points up. You groan, “Why did they have to put everything on top of mountains? I- “

“Shhhhhhhh!” Sam says, finger on his lips. “I think someone’s coming.”

Rafe pulls you into a crevice in the mountain. Sam looks around for somewhere to hide but can’t find a place. He ends up squeezing into the crevice with you and Rafe.

You were all full of adrenaline and breathing heavily. Rafe stood in front of you, your breasts pressed tightly against his chest while Sam was pressed up against your back. You try to turn a little so the positioning wouldn’t be so awkward but it didn’t help.

Suddenly Sam pushes against you more to whisper in your ear. “I’m gonna need you to stop moving around like that, sweetheart.” It almost made you groan but you settle for a gasp. You look up at Rafe who is staring down at you with a hungry look in his eyes.

Now you truly understand the saying: caught between a rock and a hard place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go..

You had no idea how long you all stayed in that crevice. You didn’t even notice if anyone ever walked by. The two hard bodies pressed against you were all you could think about.

Sam’s breath on the back of your neck made you tremble and you hoped it wasn’t noticeable. Rafe was still staring down at you, his big eyes boring into you sending a pleasurable sensation right between your legs.

You were so much smaller than the both of them and your current position made you feel that much smaller.

Looking into Rafe’s eyes had become overwhelming so now you just stared at his chest in that tight, black shirt. Sam shifts behind you then says, “I think we’re all good now.” It almost seems like no one wants to move but you eventually wriggle yourself out from between the two men and take a deep breath.

“You okay?” Sam asks, putting a hand on your shoulder.

You jump at his touch. “Yeah, I’m fine. We have to go up right? Let’s go.” You move away from the men looking for a way to get up the mountain. What were you looking for? You had no idea but it was a good distraction.

“Y/N, I think we should head back to the hotel and regroup. You look a little anxious after that,” Rafe says watching your every move.

“What? No, I’m fine. I can keep going.”

“We’re going back. Let’s go.” There was no arguing with Rafe. He and Sam walk side by side and you quietly follow. You had a hard time keeping up with your short legs but they looked back a few times to make sure you were okay.

When you reach the car, you get in the back and close your eyes. The sooner you got back to the hotel the better.

“Hey, you sure you’re all right?” Sam asks, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

You nod, “Yes. I guess I’m just tired,” you lied.

Rafe started the car and started talking to Sam. Good. You really didn’t want to be asked if you were okay anymore. A bath and a drink or five sounded nice right about now.

\------------

You get out as soon as Rafe parks the car and walk into the hotel quickly, “Goodnight,” you say before heading to your room.

You knew Rafe would be checking on you in a little while but for now you were going to take a bath then order room service.

After starting the both, you undress and wait for it to fill. When you finally get in, you let out a sigh of relief. You sit back and close your eyes.

_Rafe in that black t-shirt. Sam pressed up against you, warm breath on your ear._

You open your eyes quickly and wash. “Enough,” you tell yourself. You shouldn’t be thinking of your boss or a man you just met in that way. It wasn’t right…was it?

You step out of the tub and put a robe on; no need for clothes right now. _I need a drink._ Grabbing the menu on the nightstand, you dial for room service. You order one…no two bottles of their best champagne and some food.

The server was there in no time and now you could really relax. He uncorks the bottle for you then leaves. You eat a little of the food just so you can have something in your stomach before you drink.

\---------------

You’re not sure how much time has passed but you do know that the bottle of champagne you were holding is almost empty.

You look up at the door connecting the two rooms. Rafe hadn’t come to check on you yet which was strange but he was probably just catching up with Sam. You stand on unsteady legs and press your ear to the door, their voices becoming clearer. Sam’s Boston accent was easy to hear.

A quiet laugh escapes you, at least you thought it was quiet. The door opens and you lose your balance, almost falling to the floor. Luckily a strong arm wraps around you and stops you from embarrassing yourself even more.

You look up into Sam’s eyes. “Hi,” you say sheepishly.

“Hey. Rafe was sending me to check on you but you came to us instead.”

You finally get yourself upright and look over at Rafe. “I’m okay. See?”

“Are you drunk?” he asks.

“No…well, maybe.” You hold the almost empty bottle out to him, “Want some?”

Rafe shakes his head, smiling a little. Sam takes the bottle from you and drinks. “That’s good stuff. Come on Rafe, loosen up a bit.”

“I don’t need to loosen up,” Rafe says, standing. The way he sauntered over did all kinds of things to you. He holds his hand out and Sam hands him the bottle. He looks right at you as he drinks then holds some of the champagne in his mouth. When he kisses you, it takes you by surprise. The cold liquid mingling with his warm lips. Champagne never tasted better.

He pulls away and you stumble back a bit, looking at Sam. He has that same hungry look in his eyes that Rafe had earlier. “Kiss her,” Rafe commands Sam. “I know you want to.”

Sam looks at you, his thick eyebrows raised slightly. You nod, throwing all your inhibitions to the wind. He leans in slowly and presses his lips to yours. It is soft and sweet at first then his tongue is in your mouth and passion takes over. The kiss takes your breath away.

As you back away from Sam a little, you bump into Rafe who must have moved behind you while Sam was kissing you. “Do you like being stuck between us like this? That soft body of yours pressed up against our _hard_ bodies. You like it, don’t you?” Rafe asks, his hands coming around you to untie the belt on your robe.

Sam was breathing heavily now as he watched Rafe slowly take the robe off you. One hand slides into the robe and the other moves up and around your neck, squeezing lightly. “You didn’t answer me, Y/N. Do you like it?”

“Y-yes,” you breathe out and Sam tilts his head and bites his lip as Rafe finally lets your robe fall to the floor.

You should want to run and hide but you were enjoying this.

“Touch her, Sam.” Rafe had to be in charge at all times. Sam reaches out to touch your breasts and you move into his touch. His rough, calloused hands felt like heaven on your sensitized breasts. When he moved his thumbs over your nipples, you moaned and leaned your body against Rafe.

Sam uses one hand to palm himself through his jeans, trying to get some kind of relief. You could feel Rafe straining against his pants behind you and you wondered how he kept control.

“Help him out,” Rafe tells you, putting his hands on your shoulders to push you to your knees. Sam moves his hand out of the way when he sees what you’re about to do. You unbutton his pants and pull them down along with his boxers. He steps out of them while pulling off his t-shirt. He looks down at you and runs his fingers through your hair.

You wrap your hand around his hardness and he just about falls apart. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he says through his teeth. “Please,” he begs.

As soon as your lips touch the tip of his cock, he jerks away. You pull him back to you, taking him deeper in your mouth. His hands fist in your hair, pulling gently then a little harder.

“You’re such a dirty girl,” you hear Rafe say then he kneels next to you. “Aren’t you?” You can only grunt in response. Sam groans above you.

Rafe’s hand slides between your legs and you spread them more to give him better access. He slips a finger into you and you suck on Sam harder making his knees buckle.

Sam pulls you away and Rafe makes you stand, kissing you hard. “Lay down. Hips at the end of the bed.”

You do what Rafe tells you and he positions himself between your legs. He gives Sam a look and Sam climbs on the bed, kneeling next to your head.

Rafe spreads your legs as far as they can go and slides into you slowly. He watches himself slip in and out of you then looks at you through the hair hanging in his face. You turn your head so that Sam can slide his cock into your mouth.

Rafe reaches up, putting a hand around your neck again as you suck on Sam as best as you can. Sam throws his head back, cursing and begging. “This is fucking incredible,” he says.

Rafe is thrusting into you at an unrelenting pace and you can feel yourself getting close. He pulls out of you suddenly and climbs on the bed, “I want that pretty little mouth of yours,” he says.

Sam moves and you get on all fours, Rafe kneeling in front of you and Sam behind you. Rafe wastes no time grabbing your hair and sliding his cock into your mouth. “Good girl,” he says holding your hair out of the way so he can see everything.

You feel Sam slide into you slowly, groaning in pleasure. His hips slam against your ass and you grab the sheets tightly. If Rafe wasn’t holding your head in place, his cock would have been hitting the back of your throat.

Sam was deep and hitting your spot over and over again. Rafe wasn’t very loud but you could hear his breathing becoming uneven.

Sam thrusts into you harder and spanks you. You push yourself back against him, meeting his thrusts. He tries to hold you still but you don’t let him. He spanks you again and you’re coming, your walls squeezing his cock repeatedly. You hear him shout then he pulls out of you, his hot come landing on your ass and lower back.

Rafe pumps in and out of your mouth a few more times then holds you still as he comes in your mouth with a grunt. You swallow it all and Rafe looks at you, satisfied.

You fall flat on your stomach, completely worn out. Something wet hits your back and you realize Sam is cleaning you up. You make a small noise as a way of saying thank you. Rafe lays next to you, pushing the hair out of your face and kisses you. “How are you?”

You smile lightly and give him a thumbs up. Sam lays on the other side of you and kisses your head. You didn’t know what would happen tomorrow but for now you didn’t mind being stuck between these two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning fun...

When you wake up, you have a slight hangover and a delicious ache between your legs. You try to move but are trapped between Rafe, whose arm is draped over you possessively and Sam who has his leg over both of yours.

You can’t help but smile when you glance over at Rafe and push his hair out of his face, making him shift a little.

Sam grunts and you turn to look at him. “Morning,” he says, eyes still shut.

“Good morning.” You feel shy all the sudden. What did he think of you? “How did you sleep?” Why were you making small talk? You hated small talk.

Sam gives you a big grin, “Better than I have in a long time.” His eyes are wide open now and they’re on you, looking down then back up. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

You shake your head and he moves closer, running his fingers through your hair before kissing you. You feel a hand trailing down your stomach but it’s not Sam’s. The hand slips between your legs and you gasp against Sam’s lips.

“Starting without me?” Rafe’s sleepy voice whispers in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You are still a little sore from last night but Rafe’s fingers feel amazing. He spreads you open then slides his middle and ring fingers inside of you, his thumb stroking your clit.

Sam smiles against your lips then moves down to suck on your nipple, biting and pulling just enough. It was overwhelming, it was perfect, it was… You cry out as Rafe moves down to give your other nipple the same attention, his hair tickling your skin. He removes his fingers from inside you then brings them up to your lips making you taste yourself.

As soon as his fingers are out of the way, Sam kisses you again, swirling his tongue around your mouth so he can get a taste too. “Yum,” he says as he pulls away licking his lips.

Rafe gets out of bed and you admire his naked body. “Shower,” he says, nodding in the direction of the bathroom. Sam gets up and you look at one man then the other, grinning. You crawl out of the big bed and Sam grabs your hand and leads you to the bathroom.

Rafe turns on the shower and helps you step in then gets in himself. Sam follows and you find yourself between the two again, a position you were really starting to enjoy.

Rafe takes the soap, lathers up his hands, and starts to wash you, lingering in certain spots longer than others. When he finishes, you stand under the water, sighing at how good it feels.

You take the soap from Rafe and wash him. Sam stands behind you kissing your neck and watching, waiting for his turn. You turn to Sam and he closes his eyes, anticipating your touch. His head falls back when you reach his thighs. You give his cock one slick stroke and he grunts then curses.

You smile smugly at him but then he grabs and turns you. “Put your foot up on the ledge,” he growls in your ear. You do as he says. “Good girl,” he says before entering you from behind without warning. Your knee buckles and you have to hold on to the curtain, hoping it doesn’t fall.

Rafe moves closer to you, turns your head and kisses you. You accidentally bite his lip when Sam thrusts particularly hard but he only bites back. His hand is back between your legs and you slide your hand around his cock, making his eyes widen slightly.

Sam’s thrusts become rougher and your grip on Rafe’s cock gets tighter, making him rub your clit a little faster.

Your wet skin amplifies the sound of Sam’s hips hitting your ass. He turns you again so you’re facing the wall while he’s still inside of you. He pushes your cheek against the tiles and holds you there by your hair as he pounds into you. He slaps your ass then moves you away from the wall and turns you to face Rafe.

You bend over more, wrapping arms around Rafe’s waist. He pulls your head back so that you’re looking up at him as he slides his cock into your mouth. You watch the drops of water run down his delicious body as you take him in your mouth as deep as you can.

Sam slows down as he tilts his head so he can watch as you suck on Rafe. “Yeah, take it like the dirty girl you are,” he says and you moan.

Rafe had been quiet until you dug your nails into his back to bring him closer to you. “Oh fuck,” you hear him say above you.

Sam suddenly pulls out of you, “Come here,” he says in a shaky voice. You turn just in time to put your lips around his him as he comes, pulling your hair and thrusting into your mouth. You make sure you swallow everything. “Jesus…fucking…christ.” He pulls out of your mouth and moves to stand under the water.

You stand up straight only to have Rafe push you against the tiles and lift you up, pushing himself into you. You come right away but Rafe keeps thrusting, groaning when he feels your walls squeezing him.

You reach down between your legs to touch yourself but Sam comes over and moves your hand out of the way so he can do it instead. You turn to him and he kisses you, his finger rubbing your clit teasingly.

Rafe reaches up and turns your head back to him so he can kiss you, it’s more tongue than anything. He pulls away and looks down to watch as Sam plays with you and starts to thrusts harder. His eyes are on your again, your face twisted in pleasure. “Are you going to come for me, darling?” Rafe asks.

“Y-yes!”

He digs his fingers into your thighs and thrusts as deep as he can. His mouth is hanging open slightly and when you tighten around him he throws his head back.

Sam brushes his finger over your clit a few more times and you come, one hand grabbing onto the back of Rafe’s neck and the other scratching down Sam’s chest.

Rafe pulls out of you quickly and strokes himself before coming on your stomach with a long groan. He lets you down carefully and holds you as you stand under the water and Sam helps clean you off. He turns off the shower as Sam lifts you a little to get you over the ledge. You didn’t trust your legs right now. Sam holds you up as they both help dry you then themselves.

Sam scoops you up easily and carries you to the bed. He lays you down gently. “Are you okay?”

You smile and nod, “I’m great. How are you?”

“Never better,” he replies.

You turn to Rafe who really didn’t smile much but had a little smile on his face at the moment. “And you?” you ask.

“Fantastic.” He gets in bed and lays down, hands behind his head. You crawl in next to him, draping your leg over his. Sam climbs in behind you and kisses your neck, his arm around your waist.

There was work you should be doing but you think you had done enough for now.


End file.
